Five Months for an End
by HiNatsu
Summary: Mereka sudah lima bulan berteman dekat. Temari yang selalu menunggu kepulangan adiknya, Shikamaru yang selalu menanti gadis pasirnya. Jawabannya ditentukan saat Gaara pulang. Namun sayang, takdir memilih jalan yang gelap. Dedicated for Shikatema Black Day Event! AU/T/ShikaTema/Happy reading minna-san!


**Five Months for an End  
**Author : HiNatsu  
Pair : Shikamaru Nara x Sabaku no Temari  
Genre : Romance, Angst  
Rated : T  
Disclaimer : The characters are Masashi Kishimoto's, I just own the plot.

.

.

Iris _grey_ pria berambut hitam yang dikucir nanas tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada gadis _blonde_ yang berada di depannya. Meskipun Shikamaru Nara, pria itu, sekarang sangat mengantuk, namun matanya tetap fokus pada punggung sang gadis, Sabaku no Temari.

Rambut hitam Shikamaru bergoyang pelan. Sampai kapan dia mengabaikan rasa kantuknya hanya untuk sebuah punggung? Ini sama sekali bukan dirinya. Shikamaru meragukan kewarasannya. Otaknya masih tetap seperti biasa—jenius dengan IQ dua ratus—namun entah kenapa pria ini tak berhenti mengutuk otak cemerlangnya itu.

"Shikamaru-_san_." Shikamaru terbelalak saat melihat gadis itu berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Doushita_? Ada yang salah, Temari-_san_?" tanya Shikamaru _innocent,_ melupakan tindakan bodonya sepanjang hari ini—menatap punggung Temari.

"Aku hanya tidak nyaman, kau melihatku seperti itu terus, Shikamaru-_san_," ucap Temari. Glek. Shikamaru berharap dia masih bisa bunuh diri sekarang. "Tapi jangan dipikirkan. Kita satu kelompok untuk percobaan kimia minggu ini. Masih ingat?"

Shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas sebagai jawaban. Dirinya hendak memejamkan mata lagi, namun tangan Temari sudah memaksanya bangun dan mengikutinya. "Pelajaran kimia sekarang. Aku harus mengganggu waktu tidurmu, Shikamaru-_san._"

"Argh! _Mendokusai_!" gumam Shikamaru frustrasi.

Yah, meskipun tidak dipungkiri olehnya, dia sangat menikmati saat di mana tangannya digenggam oleh gadis yang selama ini dikaguminya.

.

.

Shikamaru tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menyukai Temari. Wanita itu merepotkan, itu pemikiran teguh yang dipegangnya selama enam belas tahun hidupnya. Sekarang itu sudah kandas. Bahkan, Shikamaru menyukai wanita yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Temari adalah orang yang benar-benar merepotkan.

Temari itu unik. Dia bukan tipe wanita yang manja dan penggosip seperti Ino, bukan tuan putri yang terkesan lemah, seperti Hinata. Temari adalah wanita yang mandiri dan tegas, dan sedikit kasar. Namun dia tidak sekasar Sakura. Temari punya semua yang disukai Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak pernah menyukai Karin yang agresif. Menganggap Matsuri yang sangat _cute_ sebagai sesuatu yang merepotkan. Namun tetap saja, Shikamaru—bahkan dengan otak maha jeniusnya—tidak bisa mengungkapkan alasan dia menyukai Temari dengan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Shikamaru-_san_, kau sangat sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Apa itu karena kita akan lulus?"

Sial. Lagi-lagi dia ketahuan berpikir oleh Temari. Temari dua tahun di atasnya, Shikamaru sekelas dengannya karena dia mengambil kelas akselerasi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan urusanmu," jawab Shikamaru acuh. Temari mengambil kursinya dan duduk di samping Shikamaru. Hei Nona, apakah kau tahu bagaimana tokoh utama kita menahan detak jantungnya sekarang?

"Aku ingin mengajak Shikamaru-_san_ ke suatu tempat," kata Temari. Shikamaru memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidak mendengarkan meskipun dia sangat fokus sekarang. "Tempat di mana aku bermain dengan Gaara dulu sewaktu kecil. Hanya kita _berdua_."

_Kami-sama_! Hanya berdua! "Hng? Ke mana? Kenapa hanya berdua?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Karena Shikamaru-_san_ yang paling cocok dengan tempat ini," jawab Temari tegas. "Aku tunggu jam sebelas, hari Minggu. _Jaa ne_."

.

.

Pria nanas itu berdiri di depan Konoha High School dengan tampilan kasual—kaus abu-abu dirangkap jaket hijau, celana denim dan sepatu kets putih. Temari bilang dia akan tiba kurang dari dua menit lagi. Jadilah, Shikamaru menunggu gadis berkuncir empat itu sambil memainkan ponselnya di tangan dengan sesekali menguap atau mengucapkan _trademark_-nya berkali-kali.

"Shikamaru-_san_." Gadis ungu itu berlari-lari dengan angin menerbangkan kuncir kudanya. Temari terlihat simpel dengan kaus ungu dan kardigan putih, celana denim mini dan sandal rumah biasa. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda ke belakang, meninggalkan kuncir empatnya.

Temari tersenyum manis dan menarik lengan Shikamaru menuju arah selatan. Shikamaru hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan makhluk satu ini sambil meredam detak jantungnya yang makin kacau.

Selama kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit mereka berlari, Temari berhenti. Shikamaru masih terengah-engah di belakangnya. "Temari-_san_, lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada-"

"Shikamaru-_san_! Lihat! Kau menyukainya, 'kan? Lihat!" Temari memotong perkataan Shikamaru cepat, menunjuk ke arah depan dan..

_Kami-sama._ Mata Shikamaru tak mau memercayainya. Hamparan bunga berwarna-warni di padang rumput hijau yang dikelilingi pohon pinus. Oh, jangan lupakan ada danau kecil berair jernih yang mungkin bisa digunakan sebagai cermin. Shikamaru tidak menyangka masih ada tempat seperti ini di Konoha.

Temari menariknya ke bangku di dekat danau itu. Shikamaru menurutinya. Pria itu masih tertegun sekaligus terpesona dengan keindahan tempat itu.

"Aku bertaruh Gaara pasti merindukan ini sekarang," gumam Temari. "Bagaimana, Shikamaru-_san_? Ini indah, kan?"

"Ha? Ah, ah, ya.. Kurasa begitu," jawab Shikamaru. "Bagaimana kabar Gaara?"

"Dia sibuk dengan studinya. Dia tak pernah mengirim kabar selama satu minggu ini.. Hah, apa Paris semenyenangkan itu untuknya?" Temari menerawang. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu memalingkan muka.

"Betapapun menyenangkannya Paris, kurasa dia merindukanmu," komentar Shikamaru. "Tidak ada tempat terbaik kecuali rumah."

"Uh? Kenapa?" tanya Temari.

"Karena di sana kau bisa melihat awan," jawab Shikamaru singkat. Menyadari tatapan ganas Temari, dia meralat jawabannya. "Maksudku, bagaimanapun menyenangkannya dunia luar, keluargamu pasti lebih menyenangkan dari apapun itu."

Temari hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Shikamaru juga diam. Keduanya bisu, namun iris mata mereka bergerak lincah, saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Saat bertemu pandang, mereka menghindar.

Bukan tanpa alasan Temari mengajak Shikamaru ke tempat sakralnya ini. Temari mengagumi Shikamaru. Teman-temannya mempertanyakan keidealan seleranya, namun Temari tak peduli. Ada yang menarik dari tuan pemalas itu. Pesan Gaara-lah yang membuat mereka berdua berakhir di sini. Gaara bilang, dia harus ke sini dengan pria yang disukainya.

Tunggu—apakah itu berarti Temari menyukai Shikamaru? Tentu saja. Tak perlu munafik, kau juga tak perlu menggali bukti-buktinya. Sekarang gadis itu berusaha mencari kesempatan bagaimana dia bisa dekat dengan Shikamaru.

"Ah, Temari-_san_." suara Shikamaru memecah keheningan. "Aku baru ingat, aku ada acara hari ini. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Oh, iya, tentu saja. Pulanglah. Jangan sungkan untuk mengunjungi tempat ini lagi, ya," kata Temari. "Sekarang ini punyamu juga, kok."

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepala meskipun dia tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Temari. Dia baru berbalik dan hendak berjalan saat tangan mungil Temari menyentuh bahunya, menggegam tudung jaketnya. "Uh-oh, ada apa Temari-_san_?"

"Anoo.. aku minta nomormu, Shikamaru-_san_," ucap Temari dengan muka bersemu merah, membuat Shikamaru sangat ingin mencubitnya.

Shikamaru memberikan nomornya degan cepat lalu berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Darahnya memompa cepat mengaliri tubuhnya. Hanya seorang wanita mampu membuatnya begitu. _Kami-sama_, apakah ini.. cinta?

.

.

Shikamaru masuk ke kelas dengan ogah-ogahan. Kantung mata tampak mengerikan di bawah matanya yang selalu terbuka setengah. Semalam dia sibuk membalas SMS Temari. Gadis itu tak henti menghubunginya, sepanjang malam. Akhirnya Shikamaru mengaktifkan mode diam di ponselnya, dan esoknya dia mendapati 32 _missed call_ dari gadis itu.

"_Sleep well_, Shikamaru?" sapa Temari saat dia berjalan ke bangkunya. Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal melihat gadis itu tersenyum puas. _Suffix 'san'_ sudah mereka tinggalkan, dan mereka memilih untuk memanggil nama dekat saja. Kemajuan yang hebat, uhm , Shikamaru?

Shikamaru menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dengan lengan sebagai penyangganya. Menatap ke arah luar. Bunga sakura belum mekar. Tentu saja, ini baru awal bulan Maret, bodoh!

Iris abu-abu itu mulai terpejam. Tubuhnya sangat lelah hari ini. Ujian akhir sudah sangat dekat—tapi ayolah, Shikamaru sudah mendapat tawaran dari beberapa universitas di Jepang, dan beberapa di luar negeri. Seharusnya dia tak perlu terlalu khawatir untuk tes ini. Seburuk-buruknya hasil ujian akhir itu, paling tidak Shikamaru akan masuk universitas di Jepang.

Shikamaru Nara memang harus bersyukur. Di saat yang lainnya pontang-panting—termasuk Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata, apalagi Namikaze Naruto—Shikamaru hanya tinggal mengerjakan tesnya dan menunggu hasil.

"Shikamaru! Oi, Shika!"

Cukup sudah. Ini kesekian kalinya Temari mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Shikamaru mengacuhkan panggilan gadis itu, mengibaskan tangannya lalu melanjutkan mimpinya. Sementara Temari hanya mendengus kesal sambil mencorat-coret buku catatannya.

.

.

Ujian akhir sudah selesai. Saatnya siswa kelas dua belas berpesta dengan gembira. Meskipun itu tak akan berlangsung lama—hasil akhirnya keluar sekitar satu bulan lagi—mereka menikmatinya. Liburan, bagi siswa kelas akhir memang layaknya surga.

"Shika," Temari mendekati Shikamaru yang sedang bertopang dagu di bangkunya. "Besok kita ke tempat yang biasa, yuk."

Tempat biasa? Oh, itu tempat yang dikunjungi Shikamaru dan Temari saat mereka jalan bersama untuk yang pertama kalinya. Seiring waktu, volume jalan bersama mereka—mereka tak mau disebut kencan—makin meningkat, dan selalu berakhir di tempat itu.

"Baiklah, hum, _mendokusai_. Jam sepuluh di sana. Langsung. Aku tak mau menjemputmu," kata Shikamaru, lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengan lagi. Temari menghembuskan nafas keras, lalu meninggalkan Shikamaru di kelas.

Diam-diam, Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Dia tak romantis, bahkan dirinya sendiri mengakui itu. Namun Temari menyukainya. Temari kesepian, dia tahu itu. Adiknya, Gaara sekarang mendapat _scholarship_ di Paris. Kankurou belajar di Suna. Sementara Temari tinggal sendiri di Konoha. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Shikamaru hanya berusaha menemaninya.

Shikamaru sangat ingin membawa Temari ke pelukannya saat gadis itu menangis karena merindukan keluarganya. Sangat ingin mengecup pucuk kepalanya saat gadis itu meraung-raung karena Gaara tak kunjung memberi kabar. Namun apa daya, Shikamaru hanyalah teman dekat Temari, atau kau menyebutnya, _gebetan_.

Matahari mulai menghilang. Shikamaru tersenyum. '_Kami-sama_, jadikanlah besok hari yang berharga untukku dan Tema,' batinnya, lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

"Shika, kau lama sekali. Aku hampir menjadi batu di sini," sungut Temari, memajukan bibirnya ke depan. Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, menahan seluruh godaan untuk mencubit pipi gadis ini. Temari dua tahun di atasnya, tapi ayolah, dia sangat sangat sangat _childish_.

"_Gomen ne,"_ jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Temari mengangguk. Rambut sebahunya yang dibiarkan tergerai tertiup angin musim semi, bergoyang lembut mengikuti melodi angin. Shikamaru duduk di sampingnya, merasakan rumput hijau itu menggelitik kakinya yang hanya memakai _jeans_ selutut.

"Shika, aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu," kata Temari tiba-tiba.

"Hn_, arigatou_," balas Shikamaru seadanya.

"Karena kau, aku jadi tidak mudah panik bahkan saat Kankurou dan Gaara sakit. Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Bukan hanya menangis dan terus menerus menyalahkan diriku karena aku tak bersama mereka. _Arigatou ne_," ucap Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk singkat, tak berani menatap mata Temari. Iris _teal _gadis itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya. "Aku menyukaimu, Shika."

"Haha, aku juga, Tema," balas Shikamaru. Suka. Dalam definisi mereka, suka itu kata yang wajar diucapkan. Suka hanya tertarik, dan tertarik bukan jaminan yang baik untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Terlebih mereka sudah hampir kuliah—bukan waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar bermain-main.

Shikamaru sudah bertekad untuk menjadikan Temari miliknya, jauh sebelum kedatangan pertamanya ke tempat ini. Namun, entah apa yang selalu menghalanginya untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis pirang ini. Shikamaru benar menyayangi Temari, dia bahkan rela bersedih untuk Temari. Mengorbankan waktu tidurnya untuk menemani Temari. Semuanya, demi Temari.

Dia sangat yakin dengan perasaannya yang sudah terlampau kuat. Kalau saja itu normal, maka Shikamaru akan langsung melamar Temari saja. Masa pendekatan seperti ini.. Yah, kau tahu lah, pasti ada rasa khawatir saat lawan jenismu, pada akhirnya meninggalkanmu tanpa sempat kau jadikan milikmu. Perasaan itulah yang sedang menerjang Shikamaru sekarang.

Pluk! Darah Shikamaru naik ke kepala saat merasakan bahunya tertimpa sesuatu yang lumayan berat dan berambut. Temari sedang bersandar di bahunya, memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum ringan. Shikamaru memalingkan wajah merahnya ke arah lain.

"Gaara tidak menghubungi kami sejak seminggu yang lalu.." ucap Temari. Shikamaru terkesiap. Sesi curhat Temari dimulai.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Kankurou, dia juga tak menerima kabar apapun dari Gaara. Aku tahu aku berlebihan, tapi Shika.. Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya," kata Temari.

"Aku mengerti. Kau kakaknya," jawab Shikamaru. Bohong. Shikamaru bohong. Bagaimana dia bisa mengerti perasaan Temari? Maksudku, ayolah, Shikamaru anak tunggal! Kedua orang tuanya masih menemani dia di dunia, dan dia bilang dia mengerti Temari?

"Aku benar-benar ingin menyusul Gaara.. Pasti berat hidup di Paris seorang diri," ucap Temari lirih. Shikamaru hanya menepuk bahu gadis itu untuk menghiburnya. Meskipun saat ini dia ingin berbuat lebih dari ini untuk menenangkan Temari.

Shikamaru menarik nafas pelan. Dia merebahkan didirnya, beralas rumput hijau yang menusuki punggungnya. "Gaara tak akan mengecewakanmu. Dia menyanyangimu," kata Shikamaru. "Dia bukan tipe orang yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kau tahu, itu merepotkan," ucapnya lagi, sedikit menyindir dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi gadis cantik itu mengangguk. Dirinya sangat senang memiliki Shikamaru di sini. Temari sangat menyayangi Shikamaru, hanya saja dia tak mengungkapkannya. Bukan, Temari bukan gengsi—persetan dengan mitos laki-laki harus '_nembak_' duluan—tapi dia lebih fokus pada urusan keluarga dan belajarnya. Meskipun tanpa dibantah olehnya, dia akan menerima Shikamaru dengan senang hati.

"Tidurlah," perintah Shikamaru. "Musim semi sangat cocok untuk tidur, terlebih di tempat indah seperti ini."

Temari merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput hijau itu, menatap awan putih layaknya kapas yang berterbangan. "Kalau kau, musim apapun sangat cocok untuk tidur, Shika," katanya pelan, sebelum matanya terpejam di padang rumput yang luas.

Bersama Shikamaru.

.

.

Sekarang bulan Mei. Shikamaru dan Temari sudah dekat selama tiga bulan. Cukup lama kalau kau melakukannya dengan lawan jenismu. Namun tak satupun dari mereka mencoba berbuat lebih. Semakin mereka memikirkannya, sepertinya takdir semakin keras menjadi tabir penghalang.

Shikamaru sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha, jurusan bisnis. Shikaku Nara masih menginginkan Shikamaru untuk menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaannya. Temari juga bersekolah di universitas yang sama, jurusan seni. Katanya, dia ingin membahagiakan orang dengan karya seninya.

"Aku ingin menyambut Gaara dengan lukisan saat ia pulang nanti."

Begitu katanya, saat Shikamaru menanyakan alasan dirinya memasuki jurusan seni, meskipun nilai eskak pelajaran Temari juga sangat bagus. Gaara sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sana, dan sekarang dia sedang magang di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Paris. Gaara berkata dia akan pulang dua bulan lagi, dan Temari sangat senang dengan hal itu. Kau tahu, itu semacam naluri seorang kakak.

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan mereka sedang duduk bersama di _café_. Temari menyesap es _cappuccino_-nya, sementara Shikamaru hanya melihat _vanilla latte_ miliknya dengan malas. "Dua bulan lagi.. Tidakkah itu sebentar, Shikamaru-_kun_?"

'_Kun'_? Jangan tanyakan itu pada Shikamaru. Dia sendiri lupa kapan awalnya Temari mulai memanggilnya dengan _suffix 'kun'_. Yang pasti mereka nyaman dan Shikamaru tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya, dia mulai merasa Temari memperhatikannya juga. Hm, merasa _friendzoned_, Shika?

"Iya. Kalau saja kau bisa bersabar dengan itu, itu akan jadi sebentar," jawab Shikamaru pedas. Sudah setengah jam Temari berceloteh dengan Gaara. Hampir semua topik yang dibicarakan hanya tentang Gaara. Shikamaru hanya ingin Temari memperhatikannya. Atau paling tidak, mengobrol tentang hal lainnya.

"_Gomen ne_. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Tiga tahun tak bertemu benar-benar menyiksaku," kata Temari, menyeruput _cappuccino_-nya lagi. Shikamaru mengangguk singkat, dan akhirnya meminum sedikit _vanilla latte_ yang terabaikan di atas meja.

"Jadi, Tema.. Kau tahu kita sudah mengenal hampir empat tahun.. Dan kita menjadi sedekat ini dalam tiga bulan terakhir," kata Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk, matanya berubah serius. "Sebenarnya, aku ini siapa bagimu?"

Iris _teal _Temari membulat. Dia menatap Shikamaru selama beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum. "Tentu saja kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku," jawab Temari.

Shikamaru melihat si gadis dengan tatapan datar. "Hanya itu?"

"Kau mengharapkan apa lagi? Sekali aku menganggap orang itu berharga, akan kulindungi dia dengan nyawaku," jawab Temari tegas. Dia melihat Shikamaru dan tersenyum lebar, matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Kau tak perlu melindungiku sekeras itu," Shikamaru terkekeh. Tiga bulan cukup baginya untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara Temari mengungkapkan perasaannya. 'Orang yang berharga', huh? Temari hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'.

Temari memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi _cappuccino _yang merasuk dalam lidahnya. "Tentu saja, Shika. _Kau_lah yang akan melindungiku."

.

.

Sekarang tanggal 20 Juni. Shikamaru sibuk berpikir di kamarnya. Mereka sudah empat bulan menjadi teman dekat, saling menyayangi, namun dia masih belum bisa menjadikan Temari gadisnya. Shikamaru benar-benar ingin menunggu, namun perasaan itu semakin membuncah dalam dadanya, seakan siap meledak kapanpun seperti bom waktu.

"_Baka_.. Kenapa semakin aku memikirkannya, rasanya aku semakin kecil?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Shikamaru merebahkan dirinya di kasur, lalu menutup iris abu-abunya. Bayangan Temari langsung memenuhi otaknya.

Saat Temari tersenyum, menangis, kecewa, gembira, marah, Shikamaru selalu ada di dekatnya. Shikamaru orang yang paling mengerti seberapa besar Temari merindukan sebuah keluarga. Shikamaru adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Temari, orang yang paling bisa diterima oleh Temari. Seharusnya Shikamaru tak membiarkan Temari menunggu…

"Demi _Kami-sama_! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sial.." Shikamaru mengutuki dirinya sendiri. "_Kami-sama,_ aku benar-benar menyayanginya.. Tapi kenapa takdir sialan itu selalu menghalangiku?!"

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya yang dikuncir berdiri. Matanya berkedut-kedut, kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. "Temari.. Aku kehilangan kepercayaan diri untuk membahagiakanmu.."

.

.

Hari ini Temari terlihat sangat kalut. Shikamaru mengetahuinya karena dia bolak-balik menegur Temari yang tak fokus. Ini tepat bulan kelima di mana mereka mengawali kedekatan mereka. Shikamaru sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasannya hari ini—dia bahkan sudah berkonsultasi kepada Naruto—namun sepertinya keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

"Tema," panggil Shikamaru.

"Oh, hai Shika. Kurasa kita sudah beberapa hari tak bertemu, ya?" jawab Temari canggung. Dia melupakan _suffix 'kun'_ di belakang nama Shikamaru, dan itu cukup untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dia tak baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru, menggenggam tangan Temari. "Hm? Tanganmu bergetar."

Temari menepis tangan Shikamaru dengan cepat. "_Daijobu_, Shika-_kun_. Aku hanya gugup karena sesuatu," jawab Temari. "Sesuatu yang simpel, kok. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku tahu," kata Shikamaru, menatap lurus iris hijau kesayangannya. "Gaara, 'kan? Dia akan datang besok." Temari mengangguk sambil tersenyum, namun sayang dipaksakan. "Kau seharusnya gembira, bukan gugup. Dia bukan dosenmu atau semacamnya."

"Tetap saja, Shika-_kun_!" tiba-tiba Temari membentak Shikamaru. Shikamaru terkejut, namun memasang wajah malasnya lagi. "Tiga tahun sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa asing dengannya!"

"_Hai_, aku mengerti."

Temari menunduk, mendekati Shikamaru dan memeluknya. Dengan cepat jantung Shikamaru bekerja gila-gilaan, namun dia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya. Shikamaru bisa merasakan surai pirang itu bergesekan di dadanya. Dia tak peduli berapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka. Dia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat langka ini.

Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari kaus abu-abunya mulai terasa basah di bagian depan. Tangan Temari lebih kuat mencengkeram kaus yang dilapisi kemeja merahnya. "Tema," panggil Shikamaru. Dia menyeka air mata itu dengan jarinya. "_Doushita? Daijoubu desu ka_?"

Temari menggeleng, seiring dengan rambut pirangnya yang mulai berayun. "Shika.. Shika.. Kumohon.. Gaara…hiks..Aku takut.." jawab Temari sesenggukan.

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Tema. Tenanglah," Shikamaru mencengkeram erat pundak Temari, menatap lurus ke mata indah itu.

Temari mengusap air matanya. "Aku takut.. Entah kenapa aku punya perasaan kuat dan.."

"Dan?"

"Dan buruk…"

Shikamaru memijat keningnya. Temari tak pernah sekalut ini, jadi dia tak mengerti bagaimana menghadapi—apalagi menenangkan—Temari. "Sudahlah," kata Shikamaru akhirnya, menepuk dan mengelus surai _blonde _yang dikuncir tinggi ke belakang itu.

Temari melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke iris hitam tegas milik Shikamaru. Matanya menyipit dan dia tersenyum lebar. Manis.

"_Arigatou ne_, Shika. Ah, aku ada jadwal hari ini. _Sayonara_~" kata Temari riang, melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru yang masih mematung di sana.

"_Sayonara_?" gumam Shikamaru, berbalik dan menuju kelasnya. "Harusnya '_jaa ne'_, kan?"

.

.

Malam ini Shikamaru tak bisa tidur. Ini memang malam minggu dan dia masih _availa_—oh maaf, bukan karena itu—hanya saja dia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Temari tidak bisa dihubungi dan itu memaksanya untuk bergalau ria di malam bulan purnama ini.

Tangannya meraih _remote_ di sebelahnya dan menyalakan televisi, berharap setidaknya ada yang menghiburnya—atau kalau memungkinkan, memulihkannya—dari pundung yang menyebalkan ini. Shikamaru terus-terusan _zapping,_ berusaha menemukan saluran yang dikehendakinya.

"Apa? Jadi kau bukan saudaraku? Katakan di mana _onii-cha_.."

Klik.

"Kenapa sih _kaa-san_ selalu melarangku? Aku kan.."

Klik.

"…jatuh dan semua penumpang.."

Klik.

Tunggu. Berita apa itu? Shikamaru melompat dari kasurnya dan mengganti salurannya ke saluran terakhir.

"Pesawat Japan Airlines nomor penerbangan JP982 tujuan Narita International Airport dari Paris, Prancis, dikabarkan jatuh dua jam yang lalu. Semua penumpang dikabarkan meninggal. Berikut ini kami rilis nama-nama korban yang sudah teridentifikasi…"

Shikamaru membelalakkan mata. Japan Airlines? JP982? Bukannya ini pesawat Gaara? Iris _grey_-nya dengan cepat menelusuri nama-nama yang terpampang di layar empat belas inci itu. Tangannya gemetar, berdoa semoga nama Gaara tak ada di daftar itu.

Sabaku no Gaara, _Japanese_, 18 _years old_.

'_Damn! Kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Gaara? Bagaimana dengan Temari? Kankurou? Kenapa Gaara, _Kami-sama_? _Kami-sama_, aku harap aku salah!' pikir Shikamaru panik. Dia menyahut ponselnya dan segera mencari tahu soal kecelakaan itu dengan detail. 'Dua jam yang lalu.. Pasti Tema juga sudah mengetahuinya!'

Sabaku no Gaara, 18 tahun.

Shikamaru terbelalak. Gaara.. Meninggal?

Spontan saja, tangannya memainkan layar ponsel dengan kasar, mencari nama kontak Temari di sana, berniat meneleponnya. Nada sambung terdengar. Lama. Namun suara yang dikehendakinya tidak kunjung berbicara. Shikamaru tambah gusar. Temari harus mengangkat teleponnya SEKARANG JUGA!

Shikamaru beralih mengirimkan pesan suara ke nomor Temari, "Tema, Tema ini aku, Shika. Jawab teleponku, Tema.. Aku di sini."

Sepuluh menit berlalu namun tak ada respon berarti dari Temari. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, menepis semua pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba menyerang otak jeniusnya—yang benar-benar tak berguna sekarang. Bahkan dia tak mampu memikirkan satu pun hal yang logis, ayolah!

Tangannya dengan lincah mengetik pesan untuk Temari. Namun belum separuh dia mengetik, layar ponselnya berubah dan menampilkan sebuah nomor asing yang meneleponnya. Shikamaru mengangkat teleponnya dan bertanya 'siapa' tanpa mengucapkan salam.

"Nara-_san_?"

Sebuah suara asing memenuhi pendengaran Shikamaru. Suara berat khas seorang pria.

"Iya, anda siapa?"

"Saya Sabaku no Kankurou, adik dari Temari."

Deg. Jantung Shikamaru kehilangan satu detakan. "Ada apa anda menelepon saya? Apakah ada hal penting yang ingin anda sampaikan? Tentang kecelakaan yang dialami oleh adik anda?"

Shikamaru mendengar suara itu mendesah pelan, lalu menghirup nafas panjang. Shikamaru menahan nafasnya, memilih untuk menunggu balasan yang akan disampaikan Kankurou. "Maafkan saya, Nara-_san_. Sepertinya bukan hanya adik saya yang mengalami kecelakaan."

"Hah?" Shikamaru berteriak tepat di teleponnya. "Lalu siapa? Bagaimana dengan Tema? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Lalu terdengar suara Kankurou yang bergetar. Berupaya keras memberitahunya namun gagal, dan memilih mematikan sambungan telepon. Saat itu juga Shikamaru tahu semuanya. Shikamaru tahu alasan kenapa Temari tidak menghubunginya bahkan saat dia mengetahui kecelakaan pesawat Gaara. Shikamaru mengerti kenapa Temari mengatakan '_sayonara_' saat pertemuan mereka tadi.

Shikamaru keluar rumah dan berlari dengan tenaga yang dia punya. Tak peduli dengan dinginnya malam yang menusuk tulang. Dia hanya berbalut kaus dan jaket tipis, serta sandal rumah seadanya. Shikamaru hanya ingin satu—dia ingin melihat wajah Temari untuk malam ini.

Rumah itu terlihat makin dekat, dan makin ramai. Dia mengenali pria berambut cokelat pendek yang menahan tangisnya sebagai Kankurou, putra kedua keluarga Sabaku. Shikamaru mendekati sang pria, menepuk bahunya. "Di.. mana.. Tema?"

Namun Kankurou hanya tersenyum, meskipun Shikamaru menangkap adanya setetes air mata yang keluar dari pojok kelopak matanya. "Aku percaya kau sudah tahu, Nara-_san_."

"Tidak mungkin…" Shikamaru bergumam, mondar-mandir seperti orang gila. Bagaimana mungkin? Temari pergi.. secepat itu? "Tunjukkan kepadaku, Kankurou-_san_. Tunjukkan."

Kankurou hanya menunjuk singkat pada tubuh seseorang yang tertutup kain putih. Shikamaru mendatanginya, menyibak kain putih itu. Di situlah Temari berada. Satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menghentikan segala aksi malasnya. Satu-satunya gadis yang.. pernah menjadi sesuatu yang ingin Shikamaru lindungi dengan nyawanya.

"_Gomen ne_, Tema.. _Gomen_.." gumam Shikamaru dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku terlambat. _Gomen_.."

.

.

Sudah satu tahun semenjak kepergian Temari. Temari pergi dengan damai, Shikamaru tahu itu. Shikamaru tak mau menyesali kepergian Temari. Temari hanya ingin bertemu Gaara.

Jadi di sinilah ia, di depan makam sang gadis _blonde_ dan sang pemuda merah. Dia meletakkan bunga dan berdoa.

"Tema.. Kupikir jika kau mau menunggu sedikit saja, kita akan bersama, bukan? Aku tahu aku terlihat memalukan.. Namun aku merindukanmu, dan aku serius," kata Shikamaru, tersenyum kecil. "Aku harap kau bahagia bersama Gaara."

Shikamaru membersihkan nisan Temari dan Gaara dengan air, lalu berbalik dan berjalan pulang.

"Hanya supaya kau tahu.." Shikamaru berhenti. Dia menoleh ke arah dua batu yang berdampingan itu.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, Tema. Aku tak menyesali waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu. Bahkan hingga sekarang." Angin musim gugur menyapu wajah Shikamaru lembut, memainkan rambut dan mantelnya. Shikamaru tertawa lembut.

"Sekarang, _selamat tinggal_. Kita akan bertemu _lagi_."

**OWARI**

**A/N :**

Halo, minna-san.  
Saya benar-benar senang sudah diminta untuk ikut berpatisipasi dalam Black Day Event 2014 ini. Ini event pertama saya, jadi tidak saya pungkiri reaksi saya setelah menerima PM dari panitia cukup sangat berlebihan -.-  
Maafkan saya karena ikut meramaikan event Black Day 2014 ini dengan fic yang terkesan 'dadakan'.  
Sebenarnya fic ini sudah saya kerjakan semenjak sebulan yang lalu, tapi saya berulang kali terkena writer's block sehingga plot-nya menjadi loncat-loncat seperti ini /curhat/

Jujur, saya nggak puas dengan plot fic ini, karena itu selama satu bulan ke depan sampai event ini selesai, saya mungkin akan terus melakukan attack di fandom Shikatema ini. Semoga senpai senpai sekalian tidak bosan dengan saya m(_ _)m

Akhir kata, saya mohon review-nya dari senpai dan readers sekalian. Seperti biasa saya menerima flame asal bukan junkflame.

Arigatouuuuu ,


End file.
